icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tash1
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Freddie Benson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kacieh (Talk) 21:33, March 30, 2010 respond how do you know that Jennette Mccurdy doesn't appear in iWon't Cancel the Show... why wouldn't she be in an episode revolved around Sam?? She was sick the week of the filming and was in the hospital, the only way she would be in it is if they filmed it at seperate times, which isn't likely. ---- So I was right. I agree... I, too, am not a "superfan" of the show, but watch it mostly for character development. :) Cartoonprincess 17:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I just want to let you know that I wanna screw you. Churchpants 02:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Blog http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/Temporarily_Leaving chat We need to be on chat the same time again soon, because I have many college things to talk about that I think you'd understand! Itzxlucy 07:11, August 24, 2011 (UTC)itzxlucy college chat I've been on late you liar haha, I don't get in until 2 o'clock most of the time, I'm out laying on a hammock. haha I'll get on late again tonight. Itzxlucy 00:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC)itzxlucy disappointed. So I hear you've been asking where I am, I'm here! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!? You dissapoint me :( Itzxlucy 05:43, August 29, 2011 (UTC)itzxlucy CHAT TASH, COME ON CHAT OR ELSE YOU GET STABBED. I AM SERIOUS. WE HAVE THINGS TO TALK ABOUT. IMPORTANT THINGS. SO COME ON CHAT, NOOOOOOW! ❤Anime, Nerd, And By All Means, Junk Food Addict❤ YOU WANT TO LEAVE A MESSAGE HERE!? NOOOO, GO DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE, I'M TOO BUSY FINDING OUT WHAT TIME WILL TELL MEANS! STUFF YOU NEED TO SEE hello, tasha. it's ace. look at the comments on these pages. :) http://icarlyuserrelationship.wikia.com/wiki/LucyTash the first comment is a screencap. lucy confessed her love for you. http://icarlyuserrelationship.wikia.com/wiki/PrinceTash the latest comment is a PrinceTash RP. it's hilarious. xD hope you'll have a laugh at these. by the way, go onto chat more. lucy is seriously dying without you with her. "I WANT TASH. TASH, I NEED YOU..." and yadda yadda. AllYouNeedIsSeddie Check out my page! 06:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat lag Ah! I'm sorry, my internet is majorly sucking right now, I'm not signing off on you haha. I'll be back in like 2 seconds. Itzxlucy 02:45, September 6, 2011 (UTC)itzxlucy Hey Tommy, I was updated on what happened tonight, we need to talk soon! Hopefully you'll be on again tonight, sorry I missed you! Itzxlucy 04:05, September 7, 2011 (UTC)itzxlucy bad chat Tommy, chat is acting really funky tonight, so if it doesn't work by the time you get on, just email me or something. itzxlucy@yahoo.com (: (no smiley face) Itzxlucy 01:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC)itzxlucy STOP GETTING ON CHAT WITHOUT ME! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY I ORDER YOU TO COME ON THE SAME TIME AS ME! Itxlucy 05:18, December 3, 2011 (UTC)itxlucy THIS IS BULL! you were on on my birthday when I wasn't. I'll be on all night tonight, so get on, if not get on tomorrow night! Itxlucy 03:13, December 5, 2011 (UTC)itxlucy